¡La Sombra De La Hermana Mayor Y Los Sentimientos De La Hermana Menor!
by Ivanichigo Hermaciaki
Summary: El Cuervo Y La Mariposa Capítulo 2: ¡La Sombra De La Hermana Mayor Y Los Sentimientos De La Hermana Menor!, Rukia descubre que los sucesos de la noche pasada no fue un sueño, sus pensamientos la hacen olvidar la fecha del Aniversario Luctuoso de Hisana, su Hermana mayor, mientras Renji trata de hacerla olvidar de su enfermedad, su hermano Byakuya se encuentra en peligro inminente!


El Cuervo Y La Mariposa

Por: Miguel Iván Hernández Macías

"Ivanichigo Hermaciaki"

Capítulo 2: ¡La Sombra De La Hermana Mayor Y Los Sentimientos De La Hermana Menor!…

La sombra de tu memoria me cubre cada día,

me hace sentir desnuda la luz de tu sonrisa,

jamás podré encontrar la palabra precisa,

para consolar la soledad que quisiera fuera mía,

tu imagen es todo lo que tengo de ti…

-¡Despierta Rukia, despierta, háblame por favor, dime que estás bien!- se escuchó una voz familiar entre los escombros, de lo que solía ser la habitación de la pequeña hermana Kuchiki, era su hermano Byakuya, quién preocupado trataba de despertar a una rendida y desorientada Rukia, quien apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

-¡No puedo creer que un rayo cayera en nuestra casa, ni siquiera había nubes negras!- continuaba hablando Byakuya con una mayor tranquilidad, al ver como su hermana se incorporaba de su cama y se tallaba sus ojos con ambos puños.

-¿Un Rayo, lo dice en serio Hermano?-Exclamo sorprendida Rukia, ¿Sería posible que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, era solo un sueño o una alucinación? se preguntaba la chica en su pensamiento, hasta que sus ojos miraron con sorpresa hacia su balcón, allí se encontraba un extraño Cuervo.

-Ese Cuervo me da un mal presentimiento- dijo Byakuya en el tono de seriedad común que le caracterizaba, -No importa cuántas veces trató de ahuyentarlo, siempre regresa a posarse sobre tu balcón.

¡No era un sueño, ni una alucinación, ese extraño Cuervo había aparecido la noche anterior, esa mirada y ese mismo orgullo, ¿Sería posible que fuera el chico de pelo color naranja que la había salvado la noche anterior?, ¿Ese espíritu monstruoso llamado Hollow, fue real?! Pensaba Rukia, mientras su hermano veía fijamente con repugnancia a ese extraño invitado.

-Será mejor que bajes al comedor a desayunar Rukia, hoy será un día igual de largo que ayer- término de decir Byakuya mientras bajaba a recibir a los arquitectos y artesanos que se encargarían de restaurar su hogar.

-Si hermano bajare en un momento- Dijo Rukia mientras miraba aquel Cuervo, que de pronto salió volando hacia al cielo nublado característico de Deathville.

-No es un sueño, esto realmente sucedió-Pensó Rukia mientras se vestía con la ropa europea que su hermano solía comprar, a ella no le gustaba pero trataba de complacer a Byakuya haciendo el esfuerzo por usar esa ropa tan elitista e incómoda. Cuando termino de vestir y de calzar, bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor, durante su trayecto Rukia veía las fotos familiares, Abuelos, Tíos pero jamás había algún recuerdo de sus padres, la chica siempre tenía la inquietud de preguntarle a su hermano pero sentía de alguna forma que no era una buena idea y que debía esperar a que el tiempo contestara esa inquietud, mientras seguía su camino seguía observando los retratos a su alrededor, su hermana Hisana era quién más fotos tenía de la familia, a pesar de que Rukia no era capaz de recordarla sabía perfectamente lo mucho que la amaba su hermano, si era muy difícil que Byakuya sostuviera una conversación con Rukia, cuando llegaba a suceder el tema era siempre el mismo: Hisana, lo que solía hacer, sus sueños, el parecido físico que tenía con su hermana. Rukia al principio le encantaba saber más de Hisana, pero el tiempo la hacía creer día a día que tal vez nunca llegaría a compararse con ella, su sombra era demasiado oscura para que Byakuya pudiera apreciarla, tal vez todas sus atenciones era debido al cariño que tenía su hermano hacia Hisana, algo que quizás ella nunca podría lograr.

-Siéntate Rukia ya está el desayuno- Dijo Byakuya mientras servía la comida en los platos.

-Sabes ¿Qué día es hoy?- Le preguntaba su hermano a Rukia quien apenas y podía hacer un lado sus pensamientos de hace unos momentos.

-¡No hermano, la verdad ya no sé el día en que vivo!- Contesto Rukia un poco alarmada, sabía que olvidaba algo muy importante, y su hermano nunca tomaba con seriedad las fechas salvo una…

-Es el aniversario luctuoso de Hisana- Hablo Byakuya con la voz cortada aunque sin perder ese semblante serio y frio.

-¡Lo siento hermano, como pude olvidar algo tan importante!- Se disculpó Rukia rápidamente.

-No te lastimes Rukia, esa carga no es tuya, eres mi hermana menor, además tienes que disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último, ese siempre fue el deseo de Hisana.

Después de escuchar esto Rukia, confirmaba sus pensamientos la sombra de Hisana no solo era muy oscura sino muy grande para que ella pudiera estar en la mente de su hermano.

-¡Buenos días Señor Kuchiki!- Una voz áspera y familiar de un joven pelirrojo de pelo largo, interrumpió la conversación entre hermanos, era Renji el ayudante y aprendiz de Byakuya en el arte fúnebre, además de ser el amigo de la infancia de Rukia.

-Renji llegas tarde como siempre, y además interrumpes una conversación, recuérdame enseñarte a respetar a los demás. Reprendió Byakuya a su pupilo.

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder esto. Dijo Renji de inmediato con cierto sentimiento de vergüenza.

-Hoy no necesito que me ayudes con este funeral, me encargare personalmente de atenderlo, te llame para pedirte un favor. Comento Byakuya.

-¿Un favor, de que se trata señor?- Pregunto Renji quién dejo a un lado el pico y la pala que traía consigo, un poco intrigado por la petición de Byakuya.

-Acompaña a Rukia esta mañana, por favor Renji tómalo como un descanso.

-Sí señor, gracias, vamos Rukia salgamos a recorrer el pueblo, tal vez recordemos nuestra niñez en las calles.- Comento a Rukia quien se cuestionaba por qué su hermano deseaba estar solo este día.

-Si Renji, nos vemos hermano, espero encontrarnos en la cena- hablo Rukia a su hermano que parecía ya perdido entre sus pensamientos.

La mañana en el pueblo de Deathville era bastante ordinaria y aburrida para Rukia, los comerciantes habían terminado de instalar sus puestos, la muerte era el tema y símbolo oficial de Deathville, todas las actividades de sus habitantes se orientaban a la muerte, vendedores de las flores más exóticas y sombrías de la región, rosas negras y claveles del inframundo inundaban las calles, con el olor a los platillos más exquisitos y típicos y el sonido de la Orquesta que se encargaba de entonar diariamente las marchas fúnebres y rara vez marchas nupciales.

Para Rukia este era un panorama sin esperanza, no había nada más que muerte a su alrededor, desde los dulces en forma de cráneos, hasta en juguetes en forma de esqueletos, los niños corrían enmascarados por toda la plaza mientras los ancianos relataban historias de demonios y fantasmas.

-¿Qué te ocurre Rukia, te sientes bien?- Preguntó Renji a la chica quien no dejaba de mirar con cierta preocupación a su alrededor.

-Si estoy bien sigamos Renji, no quiero arruinarte tu día de descanso- Dijo Rukia quien trataba en vano de no preocupar a su amigo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que solíamos correr por estas calles, recuerdas que nos disfrazábamos con unas máscaras que hacíamos con la herramienta de tu hermano, y las flores que robábamos al viejo gruñón de aquella esquina. – Comentó Renji mientras reía junto con Rukia al recordar sus travesuras.

-Si confieso que han sido los mejores momentos que he tenido, después murieron nuestros amigos, luego mi hermano te ofreció trabajo y yo tengo que lidiar con la pregunta ¿si podré ver la luz de un nuevo amanecer?- Hablo Rukia con tristeza.

-Vamos Rukia no te deprimas, has luchado por tres años con esta desconocida enfermedad, y yo te veo cada vez mejor, pronto la vencerás, créeme. Trato de consolarla Renji.

-No Renji, cada vez escucho más fuerte, una voz que me llama en la oscuridad.

-No la escuches, solo mantén ese animó que solías tener de niña.

-Que no entiendes nada Renji, ¡voy a morir y no sé cuándo!...

-Rukia, sabes por qué acepte el duro trabajo que me ofreció tu hermano, quiero ser capaz de pagar el mejor médico, el mejor tratamiento para ti, sé que no es fácil pero me esfuerzo por ayudar a tu hermano a pesar de los regaños y de su frialdad, para demostrarte que no me rindo fácilmente.

-Renji, gracias por tu esfuerzo pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que no existe la cura para esta enfermedad.

-No digas eso…yo te…quiero Rukia y no me perdonaría si eso pasara.

-No lo hagas Renji, debes buscar una chica a quién hacer feliz, no a una moribunda.

-¡Ya te lo dije Rukia, yo no me doy por vencido fácilmente!- Terminó la conversación Renji decidido a demostrarle a Rukia la sinceridad de sus palabras, se acercó a besar la frente de la muchacha, quien solo bajo la mirada, para no brindarle a su amigo falsas esperanzas.

-Será mejor seguir recordando viejas travesuras, ¿No crees Renji?- dijo la chica tratando de olvidar las palabras de aliento que acababa de escuchar.

-Está bien Rukia, sabes que estaré esperando el momento en que decidas enfrentar tu enfermedad.- Dijo Renji, mientras tomaba del brazo a Rukia y continuaban su visita en el pueblo, mientras El Cuervo los veía a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto Byakuya se encontraba en su residencia preparando sus herramientas y sus sustancias químicas, para embalsamar el cuerpo de una joven mujer que esperaba ya desde hace unas horas, los trabajadores seguían remodelando el resto de la casa.

-Por Dios ya es muy tarde y no llega el cuerpo.- Habló en voz baja Byakuya mientras los recuerdos de Hisana brotaban de su mente, el agobió y la tristeza derrumbo al líder la familia Kuchiki, quien no podía hacer nada por suprimir los recuerdos como otras veces.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido a fuera de la Residencia, las ruedas de una carreta que se detenía y el escándalo de los cascos de ambos caballos que trasladaban la carroza y se detenían a la entrada de la funeraria Kuchiki que se encontraba en la planta baja de la residencia.

Byakuya salió de inmediato, y a pesar de los descomunales azotes que los choferes de la carreta les daban a ambos caballos, no se inmuto ante el sufrimiento ni la mirada de fuego que poseían las bestias de color negro como la noche que se aproximaba.

-Ya es muy tarde para que traer el cuerpo a embalsamar- Dijo Byakuya a los choferes.

-Discúlpenos por favor Señor Kuchiki, el camino fue más largo y complicado de lo esperado- Contesto uno de los conductores, cuyo rostro tapaba un sombrero y un pañuelo sucio.

-¡Sin embrago usted acordó con nuestro Amo, que llevaría a cabo todos los preparativos este mismo día!- Comentó con una voz dura y prepotente al joven enterrador que lo veía con cierta molestia.

-Está bien bajen el cuerpo y métanlo a la funeraria, solo les advierto que al anochecer no saldré a sepultarla, ya sería demasiado tarde- Advirtió Byakuya a los extraños choferes que conducían el cuerpo.

-Jajaja…nuestro Señor nos dijo que usted diría algo así, pero que al ver el cuerpo, cambiaría de opinión- Rápidamente y con malicia replicó uno de los siniestros sirvientes, mientras dejaban el cuerpo amortajado en una caja lujosa y antigua, Byakuya quedó impactado al ver el parecido que tenía el ataúd con el que años atrás había sepultado a Hisana, mientras el olor a cerezos invadió todo el lugar.

-¡Será mejor que dejemos trabajar al único Sepulturero de Deathville!- Dijo en tono burlón e irrespetuoso uno de los misteriosos sirvientes.

-Si me imaginó que sepultar a tu familia, o peor aún a la mujer que amas ha de ser lo más cruel que puedes hacer, jejejeje…- Continúo la burla el siguiente.

-Usted es todo un profesional, Byakuya Kuchiki- Termino de comentar el primero de los desagradables choferes, mientras ambos salían de la funeraria entre carcajadas y burlas.

-Que sujetos tan más desagradables- Se dijo en voz baja Byakuya, mientras abría el féretro, llevándose la sorpresa más grande de toda su vida como enterrador, ¡la chica que se disponía a embalsamar era su querida Hisana!...

-¡¿Hisana!, no, no puede ser ella?!- Se preguntaba Byakuya, deber una persona muy parecida, se decía en sus pensamientos el joven enterrador, cuando la mano fría de la supuesta recién fallecida tomaba sus manos.

-¡Byakuya eres tú, querido!- Dijo la chica y se incorporó para salirse del ataúd, traía aquel vestido que el joven Sepulturero le había regalado años atrás, un vestido largo de color blanco aunque rasgado y lleno de polvo conmociono a Byakuya.

-¡Hisana, amor mío esto es imposible, tu falleciste hace unos 14 años, esto no puede estar sucediendo!...dijo sorprendido Byakuya que no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡A caso no querías volverme a ver Byakuya, recuerdas todas las noches que me rogabas para que no te dejará solo, acaso ya no me amas!- Contesto con la hermosa voz que calmaba el temor y sobresalto del joven Kuchiki.

–Ven acércate a mí, Byakuya he regresado esposo mío, para reunirnos otra vez en el mundo de los vivos.- No solo la voz de Hisana, sino su rostro pálido con mejillas rosadas y sus ojos claros convencieron a un melancólico Byakuya que su amada había regresado.

-¡Hisana, mi amor, no sabes todas las noches que he pensado en ti! – Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos el joven enterrador.

-¡Sí, entonces por qué me olvidaste, por qué me sepultaste no solo en la tierra sino en tu vida, porque me remplazaste con mi hermana, para llenar tú vació!- Argumento furiosa Hisana mientras hería a Byakuya, con la espada que perteneció al fundador de la familia Kuchiki.

-¿Qué haces Hisana?, ¡esa espada es el símbolo de todo contra lo que tuvimos que luchar para que mi familia aceptará nuestro amor!- trato de convencer a Hisana, cuya furia se podía mirar en lo que hace unos instantes era su dulce rostro y sus claros ojos.

-¡Byakuya me has olvidado y por eso estoy aquí, para volver a hacerte solo mío, si realmente me amas Byakuya Kuchiki, sella con tu propia muerte nuestra promesa de amor eterno!- Habló con desesperación y tristeza a un Byakuya sangrante en el piso, cuyo pecho se encontraba abierto…

Continuara…


End file.
